


Live For Your Lovin'

by feveredpitch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim pays Bones a visit in his office in the middle of his shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live For Your Lovin'

“You’re a terrible influence.”

Jim’s hands stilled as he looked up at Bones.

“I can stop if you want.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”  


JIm smiled wide as he went back to his previous task of undoing Bones’ trousers. “That’s what I thought.”

“Really, though, you have  _got_ to stop doing this Jim. I’m a doctor, dammit, not your sex toy. You can’t just decide you’re horny in the middle of the day and stop by here.”  


“Oh, but that’s not the case at all,” Jim said, urging Bones to raise his hips so he could get his pants and boxers down. “If I just wanted sex, you’d be bent over your desk right now and I’d be knuckle deep inside of you. No,  _this_ is about me thinking how much I miss your cock filling my mouth.” He paused to lick a strip up his palm before wrapping his hand around Bones’ cock, gently squeezing it, enjoying the feel of it quickly hardening. He reached down to quickly palm his own stiff cock, trying not to revel in the feeling too much. This wasn’t about him - this was about Bones.

Jim’s gaze flicked up for a moment to observe Bones, who was biting his lip in anticipation - or to hold back a soft moan, Jim wasn’t sure which one - his hands curling into a fist on either side of him, resisting the urge to dig his hands in Jim’s hair and pull his mouth onto his cock.

“Patience is a virtue, you know,” Jim teased.

“Well excuse me for not having much patience when you are licking your lips 3 inches away from my cock.” Bones’ rant was lacking in it’s usual vitriol, instead his voice was thickened with arousal and the  _need_ for Jim to hurry the hell up.

Jim’s tongue darted out to lick the small drops of precome that were already forming and Bones couldn’t hold back the whine that had formed in the back of his throat. Jim grinned and decided that was enough teasing. He leaned down, gently swirling his tongue around the swollen head, before slowly taking Bones’ cock deep in his mouth. 

Bones had his teeth clenched so he wouldn’t shout, but that didn’t prevent the guttural moan that reverberated from his chest as his cock was surrounded with the wet warmth.

_He may be a pain in the ass, but the kid sure knows how to use that mouth._

That was the last coherent thought Bones had as Jim started to slowly pull off of his dick, gently scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin, causing Bones to buck in his mouth. Jim’s hands wrapped around Bones’ hips, urging them forward, practically begging Bones to fuck his mouth.

Bones brought a hand to rest in Jim’s hair, the other staying firmly grasped around the arm of his chair. He flexed his fingers a couple of times before getting a good grip and tugging ever-so-slightly, enough to elicit a moan from Jim that vibrated beautifully around his cock. 

Jim’s continuous moans encouraged Bones to speed up his hips, his head thrown back and eyes closed, completely lost in the sensation of Jim’s mouth around him. Jim’s grip around his hips tightened, urging him to go harder and deeper and it wasn’t long before Bones’ other hand had also wound itself in Jim’s hair, pulling his mouth as far down on his cock as it would go. 

Jim hollowed his cheeks, sucking, licking and gently biting at Bones’ cock as he set a punishing pace. Bones figured his jaw must be getting sore so he was trying to hurry him up, which was fine with him. Jim was repeatedly deep throating his cock, a slight choking sound emitting from him each time Bones’ dick hit the back of his throat. That sound was the sexiest thing Bones had ever heard and between that and the tight, wet heat that surrounded him, Bones knew he wasn’t going to last longer.

“Jim, baby, I’m gonna--,” Bones choked out as Jim’s head bobbed up and down faster and faster, reaching a hand to stroke Bones’ balls gently as he felt Bones’ seize up and come hard and fast into his mouth. He swallowed what he could before gently pulling off, licking up the tiny drops of splatter that were on his hands and the base of Bones’ cock.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he raised up slowly, ignoring the ache in his knees. He leaned over to Bones, resting his hands on either arm of the chair above where Bones’ hands sat.

“You okay?”

Bones didn’t have the strength to open his eyes or mouth, simply replying with a hum of satisfaction. Jim laughed as he reached down to give Bones a quick kiss, surprised when Bones’ hand snaked around his neck as the deepened the kiss. Jim’s tongue quickly gained entrance into the other man’s mouth as Bones gently sucked on Jim’s tongue, both of them moaning at the intimate gesture of Bones’ tasting himself on Jim’s tongue. Bones other hand went around Jim’s middle, pulling him in until his knees buckled and he straddled Bones’ lap. Bones reached down to stroke Jim’s cock through the thin fabric of his trousers.

“Take your pants off and sit on my desk,” Bones whispered, his voice still thick with the after effects of his orgasm. 

Jim rocked into Bones’ touch, but tried to resist. “No, Bones, this was about yo--”

Bones cut off Jim’s protest with a quick kiss. “Either you take your pants off and get on the desk, or I’m gonna rub you off like this and then you’re gonna have to walk back to your quarters with an obvious wet spot in the front of your pants. Your decision, either way, but you aren’t gonna leave here just to run to the shower to get yourself off.”

“Fuck.” He felt so good like this, in Bones’ lap, that he didn’t want to move. “Just do it like this, god, please.”

Bones’ eyes widened in shock. “You sure?”

“Black pants. S’fine. I’ll go straight to my quarters.” Jim leaned down to lick and suck at the crook of Bones’ neck, rocking into his palm. “Can’t move, need you like this.”

Bones tightened the grip he hand on the back of Jim’s neck pulling him close as he flattened his other hand to palm at Jim’s erection. He could fill the trembles vibrating through Jim’s body and knew that he was close. 

He started stroking harder and faster, enjoying the high pitched mewls that were filling his ear as Jim tried to bite back a scream. He felt Jim stiffen, his hands gripping Bones’ shoulders tightly as he wordlessly came. He sat there for a moment, straddling Bones, his breath coming in heavy waves. He sat back against Bones’ knees for a moment, not quite trusting himself to speak yet.

“That was--”

“Yeah, it was.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, enjoying the few moments of just  _them_ , both of them still trying to catch their breath.

“What time does your shift end?”

“8ish, as long as there isn’t a sudden emergency sometime in the next six hours.”

“You doing anything tonight?”

Bones smiled, noticing Jim’s ears were tinged pink with embarrassment. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“You barge into my office in the middle of a shift, drop to your knees and suck my dick. Then  crawl  into my lap while I make you come in your pants and now you’re going shy on me asking me on a  date ? Really, Jim?”

Jim’s entire face flushed at that.  It was a bit ridiculous , he had to admit. 

“Okay, fine, I would like you to come over when you get off and maybe have dinner and pretend to watch a movie with me while we make out like horny teenagers. Better?”

Bones laughed at the bluntness of Jim’s statement. “Yeah, kid. Sounds perfect."


End file.
